This invention relates to cartoning of articles and more particularly to cartoning of containers such as cans and bottles where the containers are formed into groups which are packaged in cartons.
In container cartoning, it is known to convey a bulk supply of containers downstream toward a cartoning station. Along the way, the containers are directed or constrained into individual lanes which are defined by adjustable lane guides. The containers are then segregated from the infeed lanes into select count rows which are then typically grouped with other rows for insertion into cartons as container groups.
There are numerous devices known to segregate containers into rows. For example, a respective star-shaped wheel near the discharge ends of each infeed lane can be used to meter and separate containers, captured or guided between lane guides. The metered containers are formed into rows with spaces between the containers. The content rows are then grouped with other rows for cartoning.
One such form of star wheel metering and separation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,338, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In another form of row separation, moving intermediate transfer guides are introduced into spaces between containers at a discharge end of the bulk infeed lanes to separate a select count row of preceding containers. One such form of intermediate transfer guide metering is shown in applicant""s copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/584,335 entitled xe2x80x9cCARTONER WITH INTERMEDIATE TRANSFER, filed on May 31, 2000, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In yet another and different form of row separation, flight bars comprising or extending from walls of group buckets of a bucket conveyor are inserted between containers to segregate a select count of downstream-most containers from the infeed lane as the buckets move downstream. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,666,789; 5,692,361; 5,241,806 and 3,778,959 for example, each of these also being expressly incorporated herein by reference for background.
Whatever system is employed to meter and segregate containers for grouping, it has also been a desire to provide a container cartoner with the capacity to handle containers of varying diameters. Thus, in one aspect of these systems, the container feeding apparatus is adjusted to accommodate the particular diameter of the particular containers to be cartoned in a particular session or run. Such adjustment is necessary, particularly in the width of the container lanes between the respective lane guides. As the containers are fed from a bulk feed area they are separated into lanes defined by guides which are spaced apart a distance which is approximately equal to the container diameter, plus an acceptable tolerance for smooth feeding. If the lanes are too wide, however, the containers may be staggered indiscriminately as they are conveyed down the lanes. In other words, the centers of the containers may be offset from the center line of the container lane by some distance.
There are two problems presented by staggered containers in the feed lanes. First, if the center of the container is allowed to move off the lane center line so far that the angle between lines drawn from center-to-center of adjacent containers on opposite sides of the lane is 60 degrees or more from the lane center line, an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pattern bridge of containers is formed which could lead to feed blockage in the lane. Second, where the containers are staggered in a wide lane so the distance between their centers in the machine direction is less than the approximate diameter of a container, the spaces between the containers may not be appropriately indexed or predictable with the separation or metering device, such as a star wheel, transfer guide or flight bar. The entry end of these devices could thus hit a container obliquely, rather than the space between two adjacent containers, and puncture it or jam it against the far side lane guide and jam or block further feeding in that lane.
Accordingly, in the past, the usual solution has been to provide adjustable lane guides which can be adjusted to move the lane guides respectively toward or away from each other to provide an optimum lane width approximately equal to container diameter and a small additional tolerance. This controls the configuration or orientation of multiple containers in the lane so that the spaces between the containers are disposed predictably on centers which are about equal to a container diameter for the particular container in use, i.e. so the center of the containers move generally along the center line of the lane in the flow direction of the lane.
Such lane guides are typically mounted on and carried by an adjustable overhead frame which overlies the infeed area of the bulk container and lane infeed. Thus, the adjustable lanes and the structure of the lanes extends back upstream from the container metering, segregating and discharge area all the way to the mass infeed at the entry end to the lanes. The overhead frame structure blocks easy access from above the container conveyor under the guides and makes it difficult to clear fallen or defective containers, broken container pieces and the like.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for feeding containers of varying diameters as fed into a cartoner.
A further objective of the invention has been to improve the handling of containers of varying diameter in lanes for feeding containers downstream.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved lane guide apparatus for handling containers or articles moving downstream.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide improved lane width adjustment for conveyed articles.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved cartoner for articles of varying sizes.
A yet further objective of the invention has been to provide improved lane width control for conveyed articles which eliminates overhead lane guide supports.
To these ends, a preferred embodiment of the invention contemplates the discovery that the infeed lanes of a cartoner are not required to be of uniform width throughout their extension. Where containers or articles are to be metered and separated, at least from the infeed lanes, it is only necessary that their spacing be consistent and repeatable in the area in which the metering and segregating devices will be applied to articles in the lanes. Accordingly, the invention contemplates infeed lanes, each having a relatively wide upstream width sufficient to accommodate the largest articles to be handled, and a relatively narrow downstream lane width, defined by lane width inserts applied to stationary and non-adjustable lane guides and in the lane to orient articles in single file for metering and segregation. The insert and opposed lane guide define an operative lane width approximately equal to container or article diameter plus an allowable tolerance to orient articles for movement in a single file line, one after another, with the spaces therebetween on predictable centers which are preferably an approximate function of the article diameter.
In other words, the infeed lanes at their upstream portions are wider than the downstream lane portions where the lane-narrowing inserts are used in the metering and segregating portion of the lane. While upstream portions of the lanes are wide enough to accommodate the largest articles to be cartoned, they are not so wide as to permit xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pattern bridging of the smallest articles to be cartoned. A wide range of container sizes can thus be handled in the lanes with the inserts used downstream being selected based on the parameters of the particular containers to be cartoned to produce predictable single file orientation.
The noted lane inserts thus preferably extend in a downstream direction from a point just upstream of where the metering or segregating device intercepts the lane to preferably a downstream position near where the articles are discharged from the lanes. Preferably the inserts comprise elements easily and releaseably mounted on the lane facing surface of fixed lane guides. Varied interchangeable inserts are used for articles of varied dimensions.
Where the infeed lanes are inclined or angled toward the downstream machine direction of the associated cartoner, the lane guide inserts of the invention are preferably disposed on the upstream lane guide for that lane. In this manner, the conveying pressure on the articles is asserted against the surface of a fixed lane guide with the insert defining the lane width on the upstream or reduced pressure side of the lane.
In another aspect of the invention, the lane guide insert can be oriented on the downstream lane guide, or a further lane guide insert configured to accommodate a particular article configuration could be disposed on the downstream lane guide.
Preferably, the inserts are provided with pins extending from rear surfaces thereof to drop into slots having downstream inclined bottoms so the inserts are easily assembled or removed from the fixed guides or changeover to easily accommodate different sized or configured articles.